One second to late
by Betelguse- un intended
Summary: haru missed the portal and is now stuck as a cat
1. To late

(8)blue(8)

Am I a animator...no

Am I a author...no

Am I a genius...yes

But none the less I do not own the cat returns.

let the story commence!

(8)blue(8)

What if I don't get back in time Haru thought running up the last few steps of the tower, what if I'm stuck as a cat forever what if... Shaking free of this train of thought she continued up the steps it doesn't mater, I did the rite thing I'm share of it, slowing dawn slightly she glanced down at the happy couple of lune and yucky in each others arms, smiling slightly she quickened her pace. Rounding the last corner Haru lent against the wall. only a little farther she could do it,she had to,pushing her self off the wall and staggering forward she griped the opening, I can make it Haru thought. Its going to work, then the fist connected with her head and she sunk into oblivion. behind her the cat king grind sunnily, we will be soooooooooo happy together my dear Haru he drawled smiling dawn at her.

(8)

Baron groaned, rising from the couch in the bureau that he had been lying on," muta what happened?" baron said horsely. I knocked You out muta replied smiling calmly. "what!" Baron exclaimed. "Well it wasn't like that." muta backtracked quickly, "I ran after chiky like you said but a Guard pushed me out on to one of those weird branch things and I lost my balance and fell, YOU had the nerve to stand under ME!" Trust me baron replied "it wasn't on purpose...but what happened to Haru?" Muta's smile dropped, "I'm not shear she mite have made it out baron but...I nerve saw her leave the cat kingdom and once I fell on you, toto and I were so busy trying to get you out alive that we sort of forgot..." Muta trailed off into silence. "You...you forgot Haru?" baron queried unbelieving. Muta scuffled his feet across the floor refusing to "look at baron I...we thought you were in more immediate danger." Baron stared at muta until he finally met his gaze, "next time choose Haru." and that was that. there was no yelling or threats but it left no doubt in muta's mind that as of rite naw baron was not happy with him. Pushing himself up baron winced at his headache but reached for his cane and pulled his top hat farther over his face "lets go!" he exclaimed, Baron Promptly Fainted, muta stared for a shocked second or tow then sighing resigned himself to the task of putting baron back on the couch muttering under his breath about show offs and fools.

(8)

Haru Side leaning against the Gold leafed door of her prison. Most people would not consider this a prison with its velvet curtains and hi domed ceilings but she was still a prisoner inside the plush walls of this beautiful castle she slid down the wall to the floor, was there even a point anymore whatever happened now she would stay a cat for ever.

(8)

Ooooooooo depressing, look I know it's short but the next chapter will be better...and longer I promise this was just the intro this is my first fan fiction ever literally so please please please review

signing off-

(8)blue(8)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm back! Sorry it took me so long but as you know school is the root of all evils.

(8)

The cat King skipped into the room in which Haru was being held roughly 4 hours after the portal had closed. "Hello babe how are we feeling today" he chortled while a smile slimed across his face. Walking towards Haru he looked on amusedly as she scrambled away from him on all fours and let out a squeak as she hit the wall "what ever it is that you want I won't do it" Haru shrieked at him but the cat kings's smile never wavered and without batting an eye he answered " don't worry babe I just came to check on my bride" and then with a smirk he was gone. Haru leaned on the wall she had fallen against and breathed heavily trying desperately to calm herself. In time she looked up and noticed the door had been left slightly was possible! No sooner had the thought crossed her mind then she was out like a shot.

(8)

Barron had not woken up yet. Muta was scared, and he was never scared. Apprehensive sure but not scared.

Some thing needs to be done.

(8)

Hello I take suggestions...

Which translates into "help"

:) thank you


End file.
